Ben Azuki
is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst. His Beyblade is Beast Betromoth Heavy Hold. He is also the captain of the Beasts, a team in the National Championships. Appearance Ben has tanned skin and pink hair with an orange bolt-shaped streak and a purple Mohawk. His eyes are pink, and a bandage is under his left eye. Ben wears a black and red jacket with a triangle symbol on his left sleeve over an orange hoodie. His shorts are purple with black triangles that look like stripes. He also wears black boots. Personality Ben is described by many as possessing the spirit of a wild animal. As the captain of the Beasts, he always encourages his teammates, especially Ken, to unleash their "inner beast" in battle. He doesn't talk much, and usually responds with a series of growls and roars. While these traits can make seem aggressive and asocial, he is actually very good-hearted. According to Ken, Ben is has a bit of a tendency to jump to conclusions, such as when he initially mistook Valt and Ken's playful banter for arguing. In short, Ben is similar to Valt Aoi, given that they both have very driven and determined personalities and both own Attack Type Beys. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Ben was first introduced as the captain of Beasts. Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Beast Betromoth Heavy Hold: Ben's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Beast Charge: This attack causes Betromoth to speed up halfway through a battle, allowing it to crush its opponents when they are usually starting to lose speed by that point. * Beast Hold: This attack makes Betromoth spin in a very wobbly manner and allows it to take the center and act like a Defense Type to repel attacks, but if it starts scraping the ground, it loses strength far more quickly. Battles Relationships Ken Midori Ben invited Ken to join the Beasts after the latter moved to his new school. Out of all the members of his team, Ben encourages Ken the most of all to unleash his "inner beast". Since, the two have become rather close, and it's hinted that Ben had somewhat of an influence on Ken, as the latter had become more confident and assertive. When Ken faced off against Lui in the Individual Tournament, Ben and the rest of the Beasts joined the Beigoma Academy BeyClub in cheering him on. As Ken yelled after his defeat, Ben and the other Beasts joined in, sensing their friend and teammate's disappointment. Valt Aoi When Valt and Ben first met, the latter mistook Valt and Ken for arguing when they were simply exchanging playful banter. However, Ken stated that Valt and Ben actually have a lot in common, especially in terms of personality. After Valt defeated him in episode 35, Ben asked to battle him again sometime, to which Valt agreed, showing that the two have developed a mutual respect for one another. Quotes * "Meet Betromoth. It's gonna hunt your bey down and chew it apart!" * "One more time! Battle me!" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ben, see Ben Azuki/Gallery. Trivia * Ben's family name, "Azuki", is a kind of bean grown in East Asia and the Himalayas. ** "Azuki-iro" or "azuki-color" is used to mean reddish-brown in Japanese. This means Ben's surname refers to a color, like many other characters in the ''Burst cast. References Category:Beasts Category:Supporting Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Beyblade Burst Characters